slime_rancher_fanon_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Finding Our Secrets
Finding Our Secrets "It's dangerous to explore the past, and even more so to do it alone." Heya. This is a bit of a sorrowful tale that I, Editor, will spin into a comic of some sort on this page. You should ask if you can join in the comments, but I will generally say yes if I have permission to fix up something you may have messed up a bit. Not that you will, it's just I'm a little bit of a grammar freak. Rules * Editor is able to twist your words just a tiny bit to make it so something like "OH MY GOD A CAVE IN oh wait it's fixed" doesn't happen. ** No portaling is allowed. ** Neither is pulling people in randomly. * Everyone is in the Meditation Room, sharing the experiences. * It shall not have anyone waking up until Editor declares this is over. * You mustn't disobey the rules or you will be put in the brig of the Enterprise, as this is a dream world of Ninn's and she's a geek, trying to find her past. (please try though I want to see the look on everyone's faces XD) * You can't interfere directly with the past unless it's yours. ** This song is playing unless Editor decides to change the music. Members DisOneEditor is Ninlessa Elaydark XxKatakxX is Nine Squidy822 is Leo & Spike Sheep Slime is Clockwork TheTabbySlime is Techy ^ should have format for members above, and hopefully only one character. However, I will allow two if you let me check over both of them to see if it would be a problem. The only reason I recommend one is because I want everyone focused on ONE's past. It's harder for someone to focus on being a spectator and being the main person. Summary Everyone here has been invited here to relive their pasts and possibly, in case of amnesia, to find out more about themselves. All have gone to the Meditation Room, which is a relaxation place that causes everyone in there to be focused and connected, and possibly go to the dream world together. The point of this is for everyone to see what they've been looking for, even spending a few more minutes with someone they lost years ago. Ninlessa Elaydark has been missing her brother, Nil, for years, even his face is blocked out from her memories. Maybe she'll find him? Roleplay Everyone's gathered in the Meditation Room. All of its pools reflect the moon above, and a dripping sound is heard under the water rushing from the spouts. The crystals above make a tinkling noise and refract the moonlight. Overall, its beautiful. But that's not they were there for. ---DisOneEditor--- Ninlessa Elaydark. A name that means nothing without another with it. For instance, a brother. The girl holds a cat necklace in her hand as she watches the water. Ninn gets up and says, "It's time. Everyone, take a seat." She pulled up several midnight blue cushions and sat on one of them, her braid swinging behind her back. Everyone gripped hands and closed their eyes, finding themselves in a blank room with several options. It almost looks like a game, but Ninn selects one of the options and the room swirls into Nine's memories first, beginning when he first came to the Far Far Range. ---Squidy822--- Leo was thinking over about why he came. He didn't even know why he was here. He had to find out...when it was his turn. ---Sheep Slime--- Clockwork came in, with a sticky note on his forhead that read "FORCED TO COME HERE". "Hiya, hope I'm not late." He settled down onto one of the blue cushons awkwardly as if he was two weeks late and was just coming in. ---TheTabbySlime--- Techy walked in. He sat on a cushion. "When will we begin?" ---DisOneEditor--- Techy, Clockwork, and Leo swirled into Nine's memories. It was late in the medieval times... and he would have a much better way to describe it. (--Approved by Katak, put down by Editor--) It's late in the fourteen hundreds, in a dark, drafty castle. Nine is wearing yellow robes, his tail poking out awkwardly, talking with a professor. "What do you mean, sir? Why can't she come?" Nine asks, looking angry. "She's a girl, she won't be able to handle the power!" "Oh, come off it, she's the greatest asset here!" "You said to me once when I disapproved of a mechanic becoming a mage, 'licet omnia coram Domino.' Maybe you should reconsider those words if you'd refuse to let my sister in! And you should also consider you've lost me unless you change your mind!" The red robed professor stopped and looked into Nine's eyes. "Aryaln, we cannot lose you." "You already have." Nine/Aryaln ran off, his arms full of dark arcane energy. And the scene swirls into the game type room again. ---DisOneEditor(nope not Katak at all :D)--- Ninn looked confused. "Nine, I'm pretty sure there was more there... Are you hiding something?" ---Squdiy822--- "When can we move on, already? I don't even know what mine is!" Leo says sharply. A want to know his backstory seems to have made him a little...cross. ---DisOneEditor--- Ninn narrowed her eyes and looked at Leo. "Fine, you insolent little..." The room swirls into Leo's memories, which starts off having him look at a LOKI DID IT meme. ---Squidy822--- Well, I suppose now I should put down Leo's backstory. In another world, there was three year old Leo holding spike while in his mothers arms. His mother and father were chained to the wall. His ten year old sister, Amy, was stuck strapped in a chair. And then another one of those higher beings, named Drake, walked in. He was tossing a knife in his fingers. Amy shouted many things at him. He said, "Amy, my sweet, I shall make you my queen through a love potion as I rule this world. I must kill two of your family, but I'll be nice and spare one. Who shall it be?" And Amy thought long and hard and eventually said, "Leo. And the pufferfish, or I swear I'll hurt you so bad..." Drake grumbled and sent Leo and Spike away and killed their parents. Where were Leo and Spike put? The world of Slime Rancher. ---DisOneEditor--- This backstory was slightly appalling. Ever so slightly. Ninn would be horrified if it was one of the limited emotions she had. ---TheTabbySlime--- "Can I get mine next? I do not know a thing about my backstory." ---DisOneEditor--- (-shrug-) Ninn swiped her hand and looked at Leo for his reaction, while the scene went to flash back on Techy's backstory and stuff. This, however, wouldn't be the time they got to the Far Far Range. ---Sheep Slime--- Clockwork was slightly interested and slightly in horror, though the latter was more hidden. He casually waited for Techy's memories to appear, and in the meantime, took the sticky note off his forehead and read it. He then wrote "but still likes it!" below the original message. It now displayed "Forced to come here but still likes it!" on the sticky note, which was being placed back onto Clockwork's forehead. ---TheTabbySlime--- This was on Earth. There was a Tabby slime. A scientist was beside the slime. "If theses slimes are slimes, then..." The scientist grabbed a phone. He put it on top of the slime. It just... sank into the slime. "More and more!" (Five hours later...) "Nothing is happening... apart from the fact the slime looks like a gordo." There was a flash of light. All the technology flew out of the slime, surrounding it. They span around the slime, then a RED SOUL appeared. It flew into the slime at the same time all the technology flew into the slime. There was a flash of light, and then there was a blue slime sitting where the other slime was. But the slime looked like a... Doggy Slime? "I hope this reproduces!" The scientist put the slime into a cannon, and fired it far into space. The slime landed in the Far Far range. This slime became Techy. Hopefully, we will see some new largos around. ---End of backstory--- ---DisOneEditor--- It swirls into a stadium, the seats filled with people with the exact same face: (づ ◕ Ѡ ◕ )づ This isn't disturbing at all. "Who changed the background...." Ninn looks at all the faces(or face). ---MixieRoast--- "Sup losers!" Was the introduction Caine decided would be the best to use as he burst through the door in a flamboyant fashion, grinning like an idiot. "The dog thing asked me to come here for some reason. So, here i am I guess?" He was aware of what the others were seeing as of yet, plopping himself down on one of the cushions. ---Squidy822--- "Hello, Squidy's murder buddy. How's life?" Leo said calmly. He had headphones on playing some random song. ---MixieRoast--- "Horrible. And what's a squidy?" He yawned, glancing at the others around the room, frowning. ---Squidy822--- Spike floated over to Caine and spat out a picture of Squidy. "Dont question it, sometimes I dont even know how he has almost anything in his stomach sometimes." Leo says. ---MixieRoast--- "Oh, that thing. Nah, it's weird, dumb looking to. Killers are meant to be cool. The taking of lives is a serious thing that shouldn't be taken lightly." ---DisOneEditor--- Ninn is very disturbed. Ninn also brings the outsiders into the dreamworld. Ninn goes back to being disturbed by this sight: (づ ◕ Ѡ ◕ )づ(づ ◕ Ѡ ◕ )づ(づ ◕ Ѡ ◕ )づ(づ ◕ Ѡ ◕ )づ(づ ◕ Ѡ ◕ )づ(づ ◕ Ѡ ◕ )づ(づ ◕ Ѡ ◕ )づ(づ ◕ Ѡ ◕ )づ ---MixieRoast--- "Huh. I saw this yesterday. I was drunk." He glanced around, apparently not bothered by the sudden shift of realities. ---disOneEditor--- The crowd starts clapping because of Caine's frankness of the situation. They're also a little disturbed (y yes they has personaliti) because he was drunk, of all things! * scoff * Category:Roleplay